


that troublesome boy (with whom I fell in love with)

by TwixyTrixie



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Confessions, M/M, Slow Burn, Takes place after Tanabata and Motives of Good Boys and moves into Chocofes, Teacher-Student Relationship, The most that happens is kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:08:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29413179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwixyTrixie/pseuds/TwixyTrixie
Summary: He’d just keep these feelings to himself until they simmered away, at least that’s what he told himself. It would pass and Akiomi could move back to focusing on work, but why did the image of Mitsuru’s illuminating smile keep appearing in his mind?//Big AkiMitsu fan, here's something soft. I guess also my Valentines piece?
Relationships: Kunugi Akiomi/Tenma Mitsuru
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	that troublesome boy (with whom I fell in love with)

**Author's Note:**

> Cracks my knuckles, well here I am making fics again because I have tons of feelings for certain pairings, lol. The beginning takes place during the prologue of Motives of Good Boys and moves into Chocofes. I'm a sucker for teacher-student and this ship makes me really nice and warm. Smut to come though lol.

How troublesome. 

It never occurred to Akiomi that what he said to the first-year idol was something detrimental that grew into unhealthy self-loathing. While he was known for harsh words and had a reputation for being the scolding teacher, his intentions of telling Mitsuru Tenma that he wasn’t properly utilizing his abilities to the fullest led to the boy running off and getting hurt. Yes his words were always in a scornful tone but to Akiomi it irritated him to see students who have talent not exert their merits. Mitsuru Tenma was one of those kids. 

He had seen the offers from different athletic schools meant for Mitsuru as the boy had broken outstanding records in track and field. Coaches had gleamed and praised the boy for his athletic abilities - even stating that with the right training he could become an Olympic. Hearing that made Akiomi feel as though Mitsuru’s potential was wasted here in Yumenosaki. Of course he had approached Mitsuru to confront him about these offers only for the boy to run away from him and avoid him at every turn, having to entrust the transfer student to catch the troublesome boy. 

It may have been the fact that Mitsuru was a first-year that Akiomi was irritated seeing the boy do poorly as an idol. While the brunet had a good voice and high energy he wasn’t properly focused on his tasks and had a habit of getting others into trouble. For a new unit like Ra*bits, Akiomi saw potential turbulence for the unit, even if their leader was an experienced third-year that once belonged to the remarkable Valkyrie. As hard-shell Akiomi might seem, he truly did pay attention to all of his students and noticed how they behaved during class and during their idol performances. Mitsuru did a lot of running around and Akiomi had observed that when Mitsuru was running he was the most attentive and immersed, providing spectacular results. So perhaps an athletic school would do him better than Yumenosaki, at least that’s what Akiomi initially thought. 

Akiomi didn’t realize how callous he had become as a teacher as a result of the war era of the school. He saw students again and again take idolhood as something secondary and pursued with little to no passion. The mindset had made him hardened and unwilling to let the new students of Yumenosaki slack in their pursuit to become an idol if that really was their passion - he just didn’t know Mitsuru had that burning desire within him. 

“Tenma-kun if you keep struggling it will only make this harder!” He scolded at the boy who was trying to pull his arm away from Akiomi. A third year had carried Mitsuru to the nurse’s office while Akiomi was tidying up and filling in for Jin who was on a television program, though the boy very much did not want to be anywhere near the disinfectants. 

“Noooo! I don’t like the way it stings! It’s just a few scratches! All I gotta do is spit on ‘em and they’ll get better yanno?” The boy tried to convince the adult though it gave Akiomi no comfort. 

“Saliva isn’t a disinfectant. Stop being so troublesome, especially to your seniors.” Akiomi scolded, Mitsuru’s eyes widening as he stared at the teacher with those bright amber eyes. The boy began to sulk, pouting a bit as he sunk back into the infirmary bed. 

The tone had changed and Akiomi nearly forgot he had cotton swabs of disinfectant in his hand that he needed to press onto Mitsuru’s knees. 

“I’m not a bad boy….” Mitsuru murmured, cheeks puffed as he looked away. Akiomi noticed the slight redness to the boy’s face as he turned his face away, the struggling ceasing. 

Akiomi sighed softly before wiping away the blood and scratches from the boy’s knee and arm, moving to put bandaids on them. It seemed like his words had affected the boy in a way he didn’t foresee - ah, children at this age were very impressionable. 

“I never said you were a bad boy. Just that you cause trouble to your seniors and unit mates.” He tried to explain though it wasn’t comforting to Mitsuru at all who sulked more.

“That’s like the same thing!” Mitsuru replied loudly, his eyes watering a bit. “I don’t want to cause trouble for Nii-chan or Hajime-chan or Tomo-chan…. Or any of my seniors… I don’t want them to abandon me yanno?” 

It surprised Akiomi to hear a confession like that and to see the sunny boy look so defeated. The childish innocence Mitsuru had really shone bright in this moment, though Akiomi dared not think about that now. 

“Well if you don’t want them to abandon you, work harder. Talk to them. Communication is important in a unit.” Akiomi explained before wrapping the bandaids on the boy’s knee, Mitsuru shifting his leg a bit. His hands brushed up the child’s milky thighs before quickly pulling away, finishing the job. Akiomi sat back, giving Mitsuru proper space before clearing his throat. 

“If you’re worried about being left behind, then you should run towards them with all your strength. That’s what you’re good at. Running I mean.” Akiomi tried his best to comfort the boy, not used to being in this sort of situation. He didn’t want to make another mistake and say something that would only bring Mitsuru down even more, but when the boy’s lips twitched into a small smile Akiomi felt relieved. 

Mitsuru moved to lie down on the bed, holding the blanket close to him before nodding, a stray tear falling down his cheek as he closed his eyes.

“I want to be on stage with everyone… I love them yanno? I’m the happiest when I’m with them.” He softly confessed before Mitsuru fell asleep holding the blanket close to his heart. It seemed as though the struggling and the confession of emotions had worn out the boy, Akiomi staring in disbelief. 

Another sigh had escaped the teacher’s mouth before he got up from the stool, moving to pull the blanket over Mitsuru properly and allowed him to rest. He leaned closer to see if Mitsuru really did fall asleep so suddenly, and the slight drool escaping the boy’s lips had solidified the fact. Akiomi carefully moved his hand closer, his own heart beating fast and loud in his ears as a finger carefully caressed Mitsuru’s cheek, wiping away the tear that had fallen earlier. Mitsuru’s cheeks were so soft that Akiomi couldn’t stop from stroking it once more before standing up, frowning at the sudden desire he had to keep stroking the boy’s face.   
  
“You…. you truly are troublesome.” Akiomi sighed, a hand moving to cover his mouth before sliding back to clean and tidy up the office until Nazuna had come in. 

* * *

When Akiomi heard that Ra*bits had applied and took on a gravure photoshoot his brows had raised. Then when he heard the theme was “bad boys” and from a well-known magazine that he had also modeled for he nearly laughed from disbelief. It was interesting to see that Ra*bits had chosen to apply despite their main selling point was their cuteness; however, Akiomi knew that it was probably a good way for them to gain exposure across different media forms. While he had preferred the drastic change in theme to be something Ra*bits could’ve down later down the line, he also understood that being a new unit meant they had to fight for exposure. 

The class day had ended and his first years were leaving to either practice or club activities, but Akiomi had quickly waved down Mitsuru before he had a chance to dash out. He even moved in front of the door to make sure the boy didn’t bolt right out after being called. 

“Hold it, Tenma-kun - I have something for you to give to Nito-kun.” He quickly explained, knowing that Mitsuru was more than likely tense thinking he was about to be scolded. The boy had relaxed his shoulders and a nervous expression turned into curiosity. 

“Whaaa! Okay! I’m going to practice today so I can give it to him! What is it?” He asked, Akiomi walking back to his desk and fishing out a small USB drive from his bag. 

“Here. Nito-kun and I discussed a program on TV that Sagami-sensei was appearing on and I said I’d record it for him. No doubt Nito-kun will share it with you and your unit mates. It would be a good guide to see how idols should act when on television.” Akiomi explained, handing the USB over to Mitsuru. 

The boy stared at the device like it was some sort of treasure, the light in his eyes shining before looking back to the teacher. 

“Okay!! I’ll be sure to pay suuuuper attention! When did you and Nii-chan talk?” He asked, realizing that it never occurred to him that his home room teacher would know everyone else in the school. It completely escaped his mind that both Akiomi and Jin were teachers who were once idols that went to Yumenosaki as well. 

“When I treated your scratches in the infirmary, I spoke to Nito-kun when he arrived to check on you. I heard afterwards you all worked on submitting your unit for a gravure photoshoot.” Akiomi explained, moving to clear his desk and put his bag on. 

Mitsuru quickly flushed before nodding, moving to put the USB in his pocket and patting it for safety. Looking back at Akiomi the boy gave a bright grin. 

“Yup! We got accepted yesterday so we’re heading to the studio this weekend yanno~ I’m gonna ask Arashi-chan-senpai for some pointers since she’s a great model~” He explained brightly, feeling really accomplished and bursting with pride for being so smart. 

Akiomi nodded, humming in agreement. “Yes.... Narukami-kun is a very experienced model. I was her senior when I was more active as a model.” He explained. Akiomi was ready to head out before Mitsuru quickly jumped, slamming his hands down on the desk as his eyes sparkled. 

“Waaaah! That’s right! Kunugi-sensei is a really cool model too! I forgot cause you seem toooootally different when you’re doing your modeling to how you are now~” He laughed playfully, though Akiomi raised a brow at the boy. 

“What is that supposed to mean? I guess it’s only natural since when you model you have to play a role for the camera.” Akiomi mused before Mitsuru nodded in agreement. 

“Yup! That’s what Tomo-chan said too! Since he’s an actor he’s helping us get into character yanno? The bad boy character yanno?” Mitsuru’s eyes lit up again, Akiomi finding them nearly blinding. “Kunugi-sensei, I can ask you for advice too yeah? Since you’re a total pro!” He praised, Mitsuru nearly vibrating at his excitement. It made Akiomi cough and clear his throat as he closed his eyes and looked away from the boy and his compliment. 

The man’s heart had started racing again, a feeling that he knew was a result of Mitsuru’s cuteness and innocence. It was something he didn’t want happening and needed to be dismissed as soon as he could… but Akiomi couldn’t help but think about Mitsuru’s question and plea for advice. Deep down the teacher really wanted to help him.

“I’m sure Nito-kun and Narukami-kun would both be enough. But I suppose if you have any questions you can ask me after class. I’m quite busy though, so don’t get your hopes up.” Akiomi warned, but Mitsuru had taken that as a clear yes. 

The boy grinned brightly, making Akiomi’s face flush a bit before he turned away and started heading to the door. “Let’s go now, you shouldn’t be late for practice.” Akiomi deflected, not wanting to look back at Mitsuru while his feelings were starting to overwhelm him. Pushing up his glasses, Akiomi was about to leave out the door before Mitsuru ran up to him, tugging on his sleeve. 

“Um! Kunugi-sensei!” Mitsuru called out, his own face flushing a bit as Akiomi stalled, turning to see the boy. Why… Why was he looking like that? Flustered with a tint of red on his cheeks again? And why did Akiomi want to stroke his cheek again like before?

“I never said thank you for when you helped me with my scratches and stuff. I’m also sorry that I was struggling and being a big baby about it.” Ah. So that’s what it was. Akiomi sighed in relief before moving to pat the boy’s head gently. 

“It’s fine. I’m glad it was just a few scratches and nothing serious. Make sure to take care of yourself. An idol needs to always look their best.” Akiomi took the chance to make it a lesson, but the scolding tone didn’t defer Mitsuru as he smiled brightly and nodded his head. 

“Right~” Mitsuru moved past Akiomi into the hallway before turning around with his hands in the air. “Bye bye Kunugi-sensei~ See ya tomorrow!” His radiant smile made Akiomi’s heart thrash and pound rapidly in his chest before Mitsuru dashed down the hallway towards the rehearsal rooms. 

Akiomi didn’t even yell at him to not run in the hallways, instead he stood there and watched the child leave as his lips twitched a bit into a smile. He knew what this feeling was and how taboo it was, but just for that moment he pretended there was nothing wrong. He’d just keep these feelings to himself until they simmered away, at least that’s what he told himself. It would pass and Akiomi could move back to focusing on work, but why did the image of Mitsuru’s illuminating smile keep appearing in his mind? 

* * *

“Kuuuuunuuuugiiii-sensei~!” The familiar voice called out. Akiomi had been walking outside and had traversed through the first floor’s passageway before being stopped. He turned to see Mitsuru dashing towards him clad in a red sailor uniform that was appropriate for Valentine’s Day. 

Akiomi was used to Mitsuru dashing straight at him but when the boy jumped and embraced him the man yelled and fell back, holding the boy to prevent Mitsuru from knocking into him further. 

“Tenma-kun?! What are you doing?!” He yelled before Mitsuru sat up, his eyes wide and bright as he held a crushed red box in front of his face. Akiomi didn’t have time to process anything before sitting up as well, realizing that the boy was between his legs. 

The boy’s lips quivered before he started to speak loudly. “Kunugi-sensei I was scared I wasn’t going to see ya today! So I couldn’t help myself! I’m sorry!” He squeaked, his cheeks grew more rosy by the second. Akiomi himself was feeling too warm for comfort and was about to scold the boy before Mitsuru interrupted him again. 

“Today Anzu-nee-chan taught me how to make chocolates with ganache yanno? So I made some cause I wanted to give them to Arashi-chan-senpai and Ado-chan-senpai because they helped me a lot. But I also made some for you Kunugi-sensei! Even though I crushed them by accident, I want you to accept these chocolates!” He rambled, Akiomi nearly dizzy from the fall and now the overload of information. Again Akiomi was going to say something but Mitsuru had closed his eyes and began rambling once more.   
  
The boy held the chocolates close to his heart, flushing brightly. Akiomi couldn’t help but notice how red the boy’s face had gotten, no doubt his own face was blushing just as vibrant. 

“Kunugi-senpai’s been looking after me all this time… never giving up on me when I was being a bad boy and taking care of me when I fell. You even helped me learn how to be a better model and you always notice when I’m not doing good in class and give me extra lessons so I can do better… Even though it’s super annoying and I never wanna study you always make me cause you tell me that I can reach my dreams if I do well.” Mitsuru flushed more as he kept going, Akiomi trying to say something but was only silenced by more outbursts. 

“And Kunugi-sensei checks in on me to make sure I’m okay and he comes to my meets sometimes and when I was making chocolates today I wanted to make chocolates for the people I love and I wanted to make chocolates for you and I-I-” He stuttered a bit before hiding his face behind the box of chocolates. 

Akiomi knew it was going to come to this eventually. The man had foolishly allowed Mitsuru to get closer to him despite knowing the boundaries he needed to set. Maybe he was being selfish, he wanted Mitsuru to get close to him and purposefully didn’t back down when things felt a bit too intimate. It was cruel to think that an adult like him had seduced a child into these types of feelings but…

“Tenma-kun.” He quickly called, bringing the boy’s attention back to him. 

“Give me the chocolates. I’ll accept them.” Akiomi explained, getting up from the floor and helping the boy up, taking him closer against the wall and out of the sight of anyone who could be passing by. Mitsuru’s eyes had lit up again, that look at Akiomi was always drawn to. 

“Really?” Mitsuru asked, surprised that the teacher didn’t scold him. 

“You made these with me in your thoughts right? Then it would be rude of me to not accept them.” Akiomi said curtly before taking the box from Mitsuru’s hands. The boy looked at the man expectantly, the teacher realizing that he was waiting for the taste test.   
  
Swallowing thickly, Akiomi opened the box to take out a small heart-shaped chocolate that was a bit cracked, popping it into his mouth. Licking his lips and swallowing, he offered a soft smile to the brunet. 

“They’re very good Tenma-kun. You did a great job.” He praised Mitsuru who gasped in response, moving to embrace the man’s middle again. 

“Hehe~ Yay~ Kunugi-sensei praise me some more~” Mitsuru asked, looking up at him with pleading eyes and a cute giggly smile.   
  
Akiomi flushed and turned away to cover his face before staring back at the boy. A hand moved to gently caress Mitsuru’s cheek, a finger stroking the soft skin. Feeling Mitsuru lean into his touch made his heart flip, but he didn’t know how to keep praising the boy. 

“I’ve already said you’ve done a great job. So, thank you I suppose. For thinking of me.” Akiomi cleared his throat, frowning though his face was flushed red. Mitsuru tilted his head and grinned again, his face gleaming as Akiomi paused. 

The man’s hands slowly took Mitsuru’s face, catching him off guard before Akiomi leaned down to kiss him softly on the lips. His heart ached, bursting a bit as he finally got to do what he always imagined doing. All of the fantasies and the illicit thoughts he had had been made into a reality with one simple movement - while his whole life could easily be destroyed if Akiomi was caught like this, the teacher couldn’t stop but think it was worth it for the few seconds their lips connected. 

When he pulled away Akiomi stared at a stunned Mitsuru who held his hands over his mouth, eyes wide in disbelief. 

“W-W-What was that for Kunugi-sensei?” At least Mitsuru didn’t seem like he was overly disgusted. Akiomi straightened himself, pulling at his tie. 

“Well since I didn’t have any chocolates to give to you… I had to think of something else to repay you.” He explained plainly, though his blush gave away his embarrassment. 

Mitsuru could only radiate his happiness through his smile, moving to hug his sensei again. 

“Can you do it again?” He asked, Akiomi feeling as though his heart had stopped then and there. The man nearly choked on his own saliva before nodding, closing his eyes and adjusting his glasses. 

“Yes... Of course.” He replied back, taking the boy’s face gently in his hands and pressed their lips together once more. 

Never in all of his years of teaching did Akiomi have any sort of feelings this strong. Mitsuru was admirable, always thriving and accepting any challenges that were thrown his way. The moment Akiomi remembered fondly was when he learned Mitsuru had explained why he wanted to be an idol - that while running was something he enjoyed he couldn’t outrun a car. Mitsuru had described being an idol with such passion - that with a song he could reach the entire world in an instant, at the speed of light. Mitsuru had wanted to make others feel inspired like he had been when he lost his first competition and an idol performing had encouraged him to keep going. Hearing all of that from Mitsuru and embracing his passion had truly solidified Akiomi’s feelings for the boy. He wanted to see Mitsuru shine as the idol he strived to be - he wanted to bask in the boy’s light. 

Akiomi was going to do everything he could to make sure Mitsuru would become the idol that brought joy to others, a true idol that Akiomi thought had vanished after time had passed. His heart had melted for Mitsuru in ways he never saw coming, but none of this upsetted the teacher. 

He couldn’t believe that the troublesome boy who once avoided him any chance he got was in his arms now accepting his feelings. 

Pulling away, Akiomi pressed one more kiss to the boy’s forehead before offering a smirk. 

“You really are troublesome, Tenma-kun.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
